Beautiful day
by Elenea Eliothiel
Summary: Un torse sublime digne du dieu Appolon, comment ne pas en être amoureux.....


**Disclamer** : Je dois bien l'avouer car j'ai pas spécialement envie d'être poursuivis pour une histoire de droit d'auteur…alors voilà, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, quel monde cruel quand même….

**Genre** : ben en fait, les one shot sont généralement signe de death fic chez moi mais bon, y'a que les cons qui changent pas alors venez voir et vous verrez (oulà, ça se voit que je viens de me réveiller…).En tout cas, je mets un R vous saurez pourquoi après…

**Couples** : Eternel 1X2 qui va faire du 1X2X1….un 3X4 comme toujours et un Wufei ben on sait pas trop lol…

**Notes de l'auteur** : en italique, c'est les pensées des personnages….

**Beautiful day...**

Heero était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec un châtain bout en train qui le soûlait parfois…Il s'habillait correctement car ils sortaient tous les cinq….Ils avaient besoin d'évacuer la tension interne et puis c'était l'occasion de draguer voir plus si affinités.

Duo entra dans la chambre et découvrit Heero torse nu…et quel torse ! Des abdos fermes qui saillaient sous une fine couche de peau nacrée encore parsemée de quelques gouttes, des pectoraux ni trop gros ni trop petit, parfait comme Heero…

Le natté secoua la tête, il ne fantasmait pas spécifiquement sur Heero bien que pour Duo, il y avait une ambiguïté sentimentale, mais vivre avec cinq beaux jeunes hommes surtout quand c'est le genre masculin qui vous attire et non le féminin, c'est dur de résister.

Le natté passa à côté du soldat parfait sans lui décocher un mot. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards surtout depuis qu'il avait su que Duo était gay. Les quatre autres aussi avaient remarqué le changement de comportement de Heero envers l'américain, peut être qu'il n'appréciait pas les gens attirés par ceux du même sexe…pourtant, Duo resta le même avec lui et les autres, toujours les petites réflexions en essayant de les faire rire…rien n'avait changé pour lui.

L'américain enfila son plus beau pantalon noir en cuir bien moulant, une chemise rouge sang qui soulignait à merveille ses pectoraux fermes.

Le japonais, quant à lui, opta pour un jean bleu un peu large, une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons n'étaient point attachés, laissant entrevoir un peau subtilement bronzée que l'on aimerait savourer…(note de l'auteur : faut vraiment que j'arrête la fumette mdr)

Duo passa dans la salle de bain sans un regard ni parole pour son co-équipier, il défit la tresse qui commençait à ne plus ressembler à grand-chose. Il prit la brosse et caressa ses vagues aux reflets ambrés. Après quelques minutes, il posa sa brosse et la tressa de nouveau sa crinière. En quelques mouvements, elle était terminée. Il laissa place à Heero qui voulait juste mettre deux ou trois gouttes de gel.

'ro j'y vais, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Hn

_Toujours aussi expressif…._

Heero, après s'être coiffé, éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte de la chambre. Il rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient tranquillement.

Vous avez vu Hee-chan a fait des progrès…

Urusei duo !

En tout cas, il est toujours aussi sympathique…

Duo, arrête de le charrier tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas çà…

Oui maman Quatre….

Idiot va ! Aller on va y aller sinon on aura plus de place à la boîte.

Sur ce, les cinq combattants partirent à pied, la boîte n'était pas très loin et puis, c'est plus discret à pied qu'à gundam… (Note de l'auteur : humour quand tu nous tiens…on peut tous aller se pendre…).

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de Réléna qui avait flashé sur Heero, de Duo qui avait fait craquer Hilde, de Trowa et Quatre qui était en couple, de Wufei charrié par Duo car il n'arrivait pas à avouer à Sally son amour…

Ils riaient de bon cœur sauf Heero, toujours aussi impassible même si de temps à autre, un petit pli se montrait au coin des lèvres…il avait un peu mieux parlé que d'habitude surtout sur le sujet de Réléna.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la boîte. Elle se nommait le « Darkness ». D'extérieur, elle était entièrement noire, juste l'enseigne était bleue.

Ils payèrent leur entrée et pénétrèrent dans la boîte. Wufei avait d'abord pensé que Duo les avait amené dans une boîte de gothiques sado masochistes galvanisés de clous mais il s'était trompé. Elle s'appelait Darkness mais ce n'était pas du Heavy métal ou hard-core qui passait, bien sur il y en avait un peu mais, ils passaient un peu de tout.

Wufei se dirigea derechef sur un canapé rouge suivit de près par ses co-équipiers…

Ils étaient tous assit et ne parlaient pas, ils regardaient les gens qui se dandinaient que la piste de danse.

Alors elle vous plait cette boîte ?

T'as bien choisis pour une fois, Maxwell…

C'est trop d'honneur Wuffi d'avoir un de tes compliments…

C'est WUFEI ! W U F E I c'est pas dur !

hm si justement…..

Le natté partit en direction de la piste pour danser. Ils avaient pas envie de s'amuser ben lui oui. La chanson qui passait c'était « Voulez vous coucher avec moi » …

Duo commença une danse endiablée avec un autre homme, sous l'œil de ses quatre coéquipiers qui semblaient aussi surpris les uns que les autres…Heero, toujours aussi surprit, détourna la tête sans motif apparent….

La soirée se passa sans décapitage de tête de Duo par un Wufei exaspéré des allusions plu qu'évidentes avec Sally. Heero ne décocha pas un mot durant tout le reste du temps.

Il commençait à se faire tard, demain il n'avait pas de mission mais il fallait mieux être frais et dispo si il y en avait une à l'improviste.

Les discutions reprirent sur le chemin du retour, sauf que Duo et Heero n'en prenait pas part, le natté était fatigué et Heero, on ne savait pas…

Ca y est, ils étaient enfin arrivés à la planque. C'était une maison ni trop grande, ni trop petite, certes, ils devaient partager leur chambre mais pour le reste, c'était plutôt bien. En tout cas, c'était la meilleure qu'ils aient eue depuis longtemps. Au moins, l'eau pouvait être chaude et la lumière du soleil pouvait rentrer…

Ils déposèrent leur manteau respectif puis montèrent chacun dans leur chambre, après avoir prit congé des autres. Duo regarda s'éloigner Quatre et Trowa main dans la main, il eut un pincement au cœur et ses pensées se tournèrent vers Heero. Il ne comprenait pas très bien. Il rentra dans la chambre et vit le soldat parfait avec son bas de pyjama blanc pour seul habit. Comme d'habitude, il se postait devant son laptop pour s'en détacher que tard dans la nuit, et regardait, apprenait, épiait les moindres mouvements de son mentor ou de Oz.

Duo, s'assit sur le lit et le regardait, Heero était de dos. La lumière de la lune jetait ses reflets nacrés sur la peau légèrement mate du soldat parfait. Cette vicieuse faisait jouer sa lumière surtout sur les muscles qui roulaient quand il attrapait l'une ou l'autre chose à côté de lui. Duo en était sur maintenant, il aimait Heero. Il avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte mais il l'aimait du plus profond de lui-même.

Mais, l'américain savait très bien de quoi il en retournait avec Heero. Vu la réaction que celui-ci avait eut quand il avait apprit que Duo aimait les hommes, le natté préféra détourner la tête et se lever pour se mettre à l'aise.

Le châtain se posa devant l'armoire et défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, puis la fit glisser le long de son dos tout aussi musclé. Il plia le tissu délicatement et le mit dans une balle de linge sale. Il descendit ses mains sur son pantalon noir puis déboutonna le premier puis le second bouton…

L'américain sentit alors une main se poser sur la sienne à un niveau plus stratégique. Un souffle chaud dans sa nuque lui brûlait la peau car il savait très bien qui c'était…

Le natté se retourna et se trouva acculé contre le torse de Heero qui le regardait intensément.

Heero ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Ce qui m'arrive ? C'est que t'avoir vu danser avec un autre homme à la boîte m'a fait prendre conscience que je t'aime…

Pour être directe, ça le fut. Duo resta bouche bé, le regardant comme un enfant voyant pour la première fois le père Noël.

Mais Heero tu as changé, je comprends pas ! Depuis que tu sais que je suis gay, tu es encore plus froid ! Et là, tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes ! Comment veux tu que je te crois !

Duo se dégagea de l'étreinte puissante de son vis-à-vis et s'assit sur le lit. Heero vint le rejoindre et se positionna en face de lui.

Je sais que j'ai changé mais comment réagirais tu si tu apprenais que le mec à qui tu tiens le plus est gay alors qu'on a pensé le contraire pendant plus d'un an ?

hahem…je…je ne sais pas…je me mets à ta place car c'est ce que je ressens aussi depuis quelques temps je ne fais que penser à toi….mais je souffrais car je pensais pas que tu étais homo.

Et maintenant que tu le sais ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Je sais pas…

J'ai une petite idée….

Duo le regarda et vit une lueur de malice étincelée ses yeux cobalt. Heero se rapprocha du natté. Il posa sa main sur la sienne légèrement tremblante.

Puis, le soldat parfait passa derrière Duo et entama un massage des plus agréable, ce qui fit frissonner le natté.

Duo sentait le souffle chaud près de lui, ses mains si puissantes mais, à la fois si douces parcouraient son dos, lui envoyant des sortes de faibles décharges électriques.

Couche toi à plat ventre….

Duo s'exécuta. Heero monta alors sur les fesses musclées du natté et reprit son massage exquis. Il sentait l'américain se tendre sous ses caresses.

_Kami-sama qu'il est réactif….._

Heero se coucha sur le dos de Duo et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

As-tu déjà fais ça avec un garçon ?

Duo rougit puis répondit :

Nan jamais personne ne m'a touché…

Heero s'en était douté. Pour être aussi réactif à de simples caresses dorsales, c'est qu'il devait être vierge.

Duo se retourna, ce qui eut pour effet, pour Heero, de sentir la présence de Duo sous lui. Le soldat parfait continua ses caresses sur les pectoraux bien dessinés, sur les abdominaux contractés sous l'effet du désir. Puis, il commença à embrasser le torse de l'américain…

Celui-ci, se tendait de plus en plus, il voulait plus. Il voulait sentir Heero au plus profond de son être, de son âme. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec cet être.

Heero laissa parcourir ses lèvres sur les bouts de chairs roses durcis par le désir pendant que ses mains audacieuses finissaient de déboutonner le pantalon noir.

Le japonais intima au natté de se soulever pour qu'il puisse lui retirer le tissu.

Heero eut une vue à faire pâlir le marquis de Sade. Il restait toujours le boxer noir mais jamais il n'avait vu Duo comme ça. Il en devenait fou, il n'avait jamais eu envie autant envie de faire l'amour à quelqu'un qu'en ce moment et à Lui !

Duo, fatigué d'être passif, renversa Heero sous lui et entreprit certaines choses…

A toi d'avoir chaud Hee-chan….

Heero lui sourit, impatient de savoir à quoi il allait avoir droit. Duo l'embrassa langoureusement, se collant contre le corps du soldat parfait, ce qui fit rencontrer leurs deux virilités encore entravées par du tissu. Ils gémirent tous les deux, se serrant de plus contre l'autre.

Duo délaissa alors la bouche de son amant pour embrasser le cou, puis le torse en titillant les deux tétons, l'un après l'autre. Il laissa parcourir ses mains sur le bassin de Heero pour le faire languir. Heero souriait, il trouvait l'inexpérience de Duo sensationnelle. Ca l'incitait à vouloir l'éduquer.

Le natté demanda alors à son amant de se soulever lui aussi pour qu'il lui retire son bas de pyjama. Duo voyait enfin le corps de son soldat parfait nu, entièrement nu et offert à ses yeux.

Heero, voyant l'expression ébahit de Duo, en profita pour le mettre sous lui et entreprit de l'embrasser sur le bas ventre puis de le décharger de son dernier rempart. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer puis le descendit lentement.

Il se colla contre Duo faisant se toucher également tout le reste du corps. Ils gémirent de plus belle et Heero embrassa Duo passionnément. Ce dernier accrocha ses jambes derrière le dos du soldat et déposa une main sur la nuque de Heero pour approfondir un baiser intense. Leurs langues se taquinaient, se cajolaient, se goûtaient avidement. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, ils souriaient, ils s'aimaient.

Heero interrompit à regret le baiser fusionnel, pour descendit de nouveau sur le torse mais cette fois ci, il s'attaqua au bas ventre, faisant languir Duo. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés jusqu'au moment où il sentit son membre prit dans une cavité chaude et humide qui imprimait des va et vient endiablés qui lui donnait des sensations inconnues….

Hee…hee…chan, arrête je…ah..Je vais jouir….

Heero releva la tête et vit l'expression détendue mais aussi inquiète de Duo.

C'est ce que je veux Duo….

Le natté le regarda et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se détendit totalement. Heero reprit ses caresses plus qu'expérimentées. Duo ne gémissait plus mais criait. Il criait son prénom, il lui criait qu'il l'aimait….

Duo se libéra dans la bouche de Heero qui en profita pour humidifié son doigt et le faire entrer lentement dans l'intimité de son amant. Duo surprit le regarda et il fut rassuré d'un seul regard.

Heero caressa de nouveau Duo le faire remonter ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire. L'américain était de nouveau exciter même après un fulgurant orgasme. Il sentit alors un second puis troisième doigt le pénétrer. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Le japonais sentit alors qu'il était prêt. Il positionna sa virilité près de son antre et le pénétra d'un coup puis ne bougeât plus pour le laisser s'habituer à sa présence.

Duo ressentit une légère douleur lors de la pénétration mais il était tellement excité que cette douleur fit place au plaisir.

L'américain commença à bouger pour indiquer au japonais qu'il était prêt. Heero entama de long va et vient de plus en plus profond, touchant de temps à autre la prostate du natté. Ce dernier s'agrippa au dos du japonais. Ils criaient tous les deux. Ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.

Des vagues de chaleur submergèrent Duo. Des décharges électriques irradiaient son bas ventre puis il se libéra après qu'Heero eut fait de même.

Ils étaient totalement essoufflés, ils se regardaient et sourirent mutuellement.

Heero embrassa Duo une dernière fois puis se retira de lui. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de se nettoyer au gant. Puis, il revint vers le lit et entreprit de nettoyer Duo qui était totalement las.

Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et rejoignit son amant. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et Duo se blottit tout contre lui.

Merci Hee-chan…

Pourquoi ?

De me montrer que c'est beau d'aimer…..

Heero sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Duo qui avait déjà sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Heero ne tarda pas à aller le rejoindre au pays des rêves où lui et Duo sont les rois…..

Owari…….

Alors alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est mon tout premier Lémon !

Heero : Pour une fois que je suis actif (anecdotes Florinoir mdr)

Yusuchine : Et oui tu vois quand je veux….

Heero : moui

Yusuchine : aller va te coucher t'es crever…

Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
